fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
My adoptive mother is a farmer
Our caretaker is an otaku (lit. 私たちの世話人はオタクです, ''Watashitachi no sewanin wa otakudesu) shortened to '"Watadesu''"'' is the spin-off of 'Wakai Bungaku '''that is also based on the fan-fiction, '"My adoptive mother is an otaku ." Plot A early college graduate named "Rachel ", went upstairs at an orphanage and witnessed the headmaster admonishing Atsushi for crying in pain. She stands up for the child and takes him in along with a few more children. Original Characters * Rachel : Voiced by Lady-Atlanta Rachel is a 19-year old college graduate and the current caretaker of the orphaned children. She is also the eldest daughter of Heather Smith/Mori Sr. and Mori jr's older sister. * Patricia: Voiced by Puppo Patricia is Fitzgerald's 24-year old mother who adopted Higuchi. Orphaned Teenagers *'Fitzgerald: Voiced by IwantToDIE' Fitzgerald is a 12-year old orphaned boy who was taken into Child Protective Services from his abusive mother. He is also the adoptive brother of baby Higuchi. *'Mori: Voiced by Blake Cogdill' Mori is Rachel's 13-year old younger brother who likes to play with dolls. Orphaned children * Atsushi: Voiced by Juno895 Atsushi is a 5-year old orphan boy who was taken in by Rachel after she witnessed the headmaster abusing him. *'Ryu and Gin : Voiced by Pikachuva' Ryu and Gin are young sickly siblings who are under the care of Rachel. *'Dazai: Voiced by dilshadfox' Dazai is a 5-year old orphan boy who was also taken in by Rachel. *'Kunikida: Voiced by Random mustard person' Kunikida is a 5-year old orphaned boy who is under the care of Rachel since the first day of adoption. *'Akiko: Voiced by Nylithia' Akiko is a 5-year old orphaned girl who is currently under the care of Rachel. *'Lucy: Voiced by Becce_Bailey' Lucy is a 5-year old girl who is suffering from anxiety. *'June Zaki: Voiced by N/A' June is a 5-year old orphan boy who is under the care of Rachel. He became a close friend to Atsushi when they first met at Rachel's house. He also gets nervous and be a bit of a coward just like him. *'Naomi Zaki : Voiced by N/A' Naomi is a 2 - 3 year old girl and June's younger sister. She can be both childish and provocative, her feelings seem to go beyond that of ordinary sisterly love and can be seen as romantic in nature which easily makes her brother embarrassed. *'Kenji: Voiced by Hydra246' Kenji is a 5-year old orphaned boy who is currently under the care of Rachel. *'Kyu: Voiced by Umi Mayo' Kyu is a 5-year old boy who became a orphan from anorexia. * Koyo: Voiced by Molly_owo Koyo is a 2-year old girl who is the only daughter of a family of golden geishas. Supporting characters * Grampa: Voiced by N/A Grampa is Mori's 81-year old grandfather who fathered his son, Mori Sr. when he was 16. At the age of 73, He said the most beautiful quote at his son's funeral in the late 90's. * Tantei: Voiced by Puppo Tantei is a 23-year old woman and Rampo's single mother. She and her husband used to be english dub voice actors in various popular anime. * Rampo: Voiced by Rachel Toast Rampo is Tantei's 5-year old son with a catchphrase, "Just cheese please!". * Chuuya: Voiced by N/A Chuuya is 5-year old redheaded boy and the PS's half-twin brother. * PS: Voiced by Zany PS is a 5-year old girl and Chuuya's demonic half-twin sister. * Yamai: Voiced by Cosplaytrash ''' Yamai is a 7-year old orphaned girl and Juna's love interest. * '''Juna: Voiced by N/A Juna is a 7-year old orphaned boy, who is in love with Yamai. * Yukichi: Voiced by N/A Yukichi is a 7 - 8 year old orphaned boy who gets angry on multiple occasions. * Sumire Inoue: Voiced by Fby02 Sumire is a 26-year old man who the owner of the orphanage in Yokohama. The Quadruplets * Kousuke: Voiced by Zenable Kousuke is a 13-year old boy and Sumire's first child. His father is very abusive towards her, and even threatened to kill him if he and his siblings didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking them to do. * Satori: Voiced by N/A Satori is a 13-year old boy and Sumire's second child. His father is very abusive towards him, and even threatened to kill him if he and his siblings didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking them to do. * Yui: Voiced by Cosplaytrash ''' Yui is a 13-year old girl and Sumire's third child. Her father is very abusive towards her, and even threatened to kill her if she and her siblings didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking them to do. * '''Izumi: Voiced by Puppo Izumi is a 13-year old girl and Sumire's fourth child. Her father is very abusive towards her, and even threatened to kill her if she and her siblings didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking them to do. Minor characters * Mori Sr: Voiced by Fby02 Mori Sr. is Mori's 57-year old father and Grampa's only son. He worked as police officer before he died from a sudden heart attack. * Nurse: Voiced by PrettyYandere690 * Raven: Voiced by N/A Raven is a female ghost who is first introduced in the [[Discovery Arc|'discovery arc']]. * Rachel's past memories: Voiced by N/A The three girls in the castle are Rachel's memories from her youth, incarnated as her younger self and childhood friends. * Katai: Voiced by N/A Katai is a 1 - 2 year old boy who was dropped off on Rachel's doorstep as an infant, and got adopted by her grandfather "Grampa." * Higuchi: Voiced by N/A Higuchi is a 1-year old girl who was orphaned from her parents after her mother passed away while giving birth to her, and is currently Patricia's adoptive daughter. * Kyouka: Voiced by N/A Kyouka is a 5-year old girl who was orphaned at playtime. * Fidor: Voiced by N/A Fidor is a 4-year old boy, who was recently released from the orphanage. * Carl: Voiced by N/A Carl is a 9-year old boy and PS's biological older brother. Character gallery Rachel.png|Rachel Dolly girl.jpeg|Mori Jr. Opening themes Hoshi☆Uta (ep 1 - 20) *Original Artist: Trial and Error *Vocals: Momoko Hinata *Lyrics: Souichi Sakagami *Composer: Souichi Sakagami [[My Flavor Days|'My Flavor Days']] (ep 21 - 35) *Original Artist: Trial and Error *Vocals: Nami Miyaki and Manae Miura *Lyrics: Souichi Sakagami *Composer: Souichi Sakagami Ending Themes Kaze no shirase (ep 1 - 20) *Original Artist: Trial and Error *Vocals: Nakamura Meiko *Lyrics: Souichi Sakagami *Composer: Souichi Sakagami [[Akatsuki no nemuri|'Akatsuki no nemuri']] (ep 21 - 35) *Original Artist: Trial and Error *Vocals: Kasuga IO *Lyrics: Souichi Sakagami *Composer: Souichi Sakagami Locations * Road's Inn (Rachel 's new home) * Bakersfield House' (Orphanage in the U.S)' * Kodomo no gyakutai (Orphanage in Yokohama, Japan) Episodes Trivia * The series was inspired by Bungou Stray Dogs Wan, the promised neverland, and Bunny drop. * The series is a 2nd alternate universe of Bungou Stray Dogs. External Links *Fanfiction * Website Category:Fanime Category:Comedy Category:Funny Category:Fantasy Category:Slice of life Category:Upcoming Fanime Category:Fanfiction Category:Watadesu Category:Thriller Category:Dark Category:Drama Category:Tragedy